parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The BlueBob PuppyPants Movie/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript of The BlueBob PuppyPants Movie. *''starts with the 2020 Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies logos'' *''title reads "Paramount Pictures Presents," "A Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. Production," and "in association with Out of The Blue Enterprises"'' *''flying across the sky while the screen pans and the open credits start. We then see a pirate pig on a look-out post. He moves upwards to get a better look at something with his telescope. The screen then shows the view in the telescope of a pirate witch on a dinghy'' *'The Witch on the Dinghy:' a trunk I got it! I got it! I got it! *'Pirate Piggy:' Squints Dingy ahoy. then looks down to tell someone something Dinghy off the port bow. Dinghy off the port bow! *'Pirate Piggy:' Dinghy off the port bow! *'Pirate Piggies:' off-screen Dinghy off the port bow! *'Pirate Piggy:' Captain, dinghy off the... is slammed on the face by a door as the pirate pig captain walks on the deck *'Pirate Pig Captain:' Dinghy. the witch pirate on the dinghy onto the ship, along with the trunk *'The Witch Formerly on the Dinghy:' I got it! I got it! *'Pirate Pig Captain:' Where is it? *'The Witch Formerly on the Dinghy:' It's right here, captain. *'Pirate Pig Captain:' the trunk I never thought I'd see it with me own eye. Tickets to Blue's Movie! pirate pigs cheer and they set sail to the movie theater, singing the BlueBob PuppyPants Theme Song *'Pirate Pig Captain and Pirate Pigs:' Who lives in a playroom in the whole world? BlueBob PuppyPants. Absorbent and blue and porous is she? BlueBob PuppyPants. If nautical nonsense be something you wish? BlueBob PuppyPants. Then drop off the deck and flop like an animal? BlueBob PuppyPants. BlueBob PuppyPants. BlueBob PuppyPants. Blue-Bob Puppy-Pants. BlueBob PuppyPants. Blue-Bob Puppy-Pants. BlueBob PuppyPants. BlueBob PuppyPants. BlueBob PuppyPants. BlueBob PuppyPants. Blue-Bob Puppy-Pants! Pirate Pigs hog the snack bar and get some popcorn. They rush into the theater room, where the movie starts *'French Narrator:' start out on the familiar planet earth in space. Ah, the earth. So mysterious, so beautiful. So... uhh... wet. camera submerges inside the earth until it stops in front of Frederica's bakery. Our story begins in the planet earth's popular eatery, Frederica's bakery, where... *''camera pans down into earth in front of Frederica's bakery'' *'Police:' Back off!! Back off! arms to back off at reporters/citizens *'French Narrator:' Hey, wait a minute. What is happening? *''screen pans out to show Frederica's bakery is surrounded by cops.'' *'Frederica:' Please settle down. to Frederica's bakery We've got a situation in there. I'd rather not discuss 'till me manager gets here. *'Female Characer:' off-screen Look, there she is. *''black boat with orange flames drives up; Blue's leg, wearing a black boot with an orange snake on it in the shape of an "S", steps out of the vehicle when it is stopped, Blue climbs out of the limousine. She walks toward Frederica's bakery and blows a bubble'' *'Blue:' Talk to me, Fred. *'Frederica:' Oh. It started out as a simple order: a green cupcake with sprinkles. When the customer took a bite, no sprinkles! cries, but Blue slaps her *'Blue:' Get a hold of yourself, Fred. I'm going in. walks in and sees a character, extremely nervous, looking at her cupcake. Take it easy, friend. I'm the manager of this establishment. puts a briefcase down on a table. Everything's gonna be just fine. *'Princess of Numbers Puppy:' I'm really scared here, lady. *'Blue:' the briefcase. You got a name? *'Princess of Numbers Puppy:' Nervously Numbers Puppy. *'Blue:' on gloves. You got a family, Numbers Puppy? of Numbers Puppy chokes over her words, unable to speak. Blue snaps. Come on, Numbers Puppy, Stay with me. Let's hear about the family. *'Princess of Numbers Puppy:' I got a prince and two beautiful children. *'Blue:' on a headset from the briefcase. That's what it's all about. I want you to do me a favor, Numbers Puppy. *'Princess of Numbers Puppy:' What? *'Blue:' picks a cup of sprinkles out from her briefcase with some tweezers. ''Say "sprinkles." ''dramatically and slowly attempts to put the sprinkles on the cupcake. She then kicks the door open, Princess of Numbers Puppy in her arms. The crowd gasps. The sprinkles on the cupcake sparkles. Order up. *'All ''(but Blue):' ''and then lift Blue up on their shoulders. Three cheers for the manager! Hip! Hip! Honk! Hip! Hip! Honk! Hip! Hip! Honk! *'Blue:' Hooray! Turquoise! I had that dream again! And it's finally going to come true! runs over to her calendar. Today! Sorry about this calendar. tears off the calendar page for the day before to reveal "March 7." On the page, it has a picture of Frederica's bakery 2 with rainbows and hearts around it. Because today is the grand-opening ceremony for Frederica's Bakery 2, where Frederica will announce the new manager. *''smiles'' *'Blue:' Who's it gonna be, Turquoise? Well, let's ask my wall of 374 consecutive employee-of-the-month awards. pulls up, revealing many "employee of the month" portraits *'Blue E.O.T.M. Awards:' BlueBob PuppyPants! *'Blue:' I'm ready. Promotion. into the walk-in shower, eats soap, inserts a hose in her head, and puffs up until soap comes out. Blue then pulls out paper-like fabric, which she folds into her dress. The back springs off, revealing her rear, which she covers up. She blushes and walks offscreen sideways. Then she brushes her eyes with toothpaste and wipes off the foam Cleanliness is next to manager-lines. outside and runs around in circles I'm ready. Promotion. I'm ready. Promotion. *''scene is zooming to Zeta's house, and then cuts to Zeta in her bathroom'' *'Zeta:' (Singing) La da dee, la da doo, la da dum, La da dee, la da doo, la da dum. *'Zeta and Blue:' unision (Singing) La da dee, la da doo, la da dum, La da d... *'Zeta:' Huh? *'Blue:' (Singing) ...ee, la da doo, la da dum, Bum Bum Bum, Da da da... *'Zeta:' her, and covers herself Blue! What are you doing in here? *'Blue:' I have to tell you something, Zeta. *'Zeta:' Whatever it is, can't it wait until we get to work? *'Blue:' There's no shower at work. *'Zeta:' What do you want? *'Blue:' I just wanted to say I'll be thanking you in my managerial acceptance speech today. *'Zeta:' Get out! her out the window *'Blue:' Okay. I'll see you at the ceremony. into Dora, who comes out of her house *'Dora:' That sounds like the manager of Frederica's new bakery 2. she dosen't have her backpack on Oops. Hold on. closes, with Dora next to it. Then it opens again with Dora wearing her backpack Congradulations, buddy. *'Blue:' Oh, thanks, Dora. And tonight, after my big promotion, we're gonna party till we're purple. *'Dora:' Oh, I love being purple! *'Blue:' We're going to the place where all the action is. *'Dora:' You don't mean...? *'Blue:' Oh, I mean. *'Blue and Dora:' Piper O'Possum's Ice Cream Party Boat! *''closes up, and opens up a few seconds later. They now have Piper O'Possum hats on, and a record begins playing on a record player beside Dora'' *'Blue and Dora:' (Singing) Oh, I'm a Piper O'Possum, yeah. You're a Piper O'Possum, yeah. We're all Piper O'Possums, yeah. Piper, piper, o'possum, o'possum, yeah! *'Blue:' her watch I'd better get going. I'm ready. Promotion. I'm ready. Promotion. *'Dora': Good luck, Blue. Hey, look for me at the ceremony. I got a little surprise for you. (Singing) I'm a Piper O'Possum, yeah. away *''scene cuts to a large crowd gathered in front of Frederica's bakery. Sam is on TV, reporting'' *'Sam:' Hello, Earth! Sam here, coming to you live from in front of Frederica's bakery, for years the only place to get a delicious and mouthwatering cupcake. Until today, that is. That's right, folks. Longtime owner Frederica is opening a new bakery called Frederica's bakery 2! crowd applauds First of all, congradulations, Frederica. has a big grin on her face *'Frederica:' Hello. I like my birthday. *'Sam:' What inspired you to build a second bakery right next door to the original? *'Frederica:' My birthday. laughs *''is watching the entire scenario out the window of Vicky's house'' *'Vicky:' Curses! It's not fair. Fred is being interviewed by Sam, and I've never even had one customer! word "customer" is heard echoing in the kitchen. Vicky groans and moans while sweating *'Dib:' Don't get worked up again, Vicky, I just mopped the floors. *'Vicky:' Oh, Dib, my boy husband, if only I could have managed to steal the secret of Fred's success, the formula for the cupcake. Then people would line up to eat at my bakery. Lord knows I've tried. I've exhausted every evil plan in my filing cabinet...from A to Y. *'Dib:' A to Y? *'Vicky:' Yeah, A to Y. You know, the alphabet. *'Dib:' What about Z? *'Vicky:' Z? *'Dib:' Z. The letter after Y. *'Vicky:' through cabinet W, X, Y, Z. Plan Z Plan Z! Here it is, just like you said. *'Dib:' Oh, boy. *'Vicky:' at Plan Z Oh! Oh! Ohhh! It's evil. It's diabolical. it It's lemon-scented. This Plan Z can't possibly fail! [Goes outside]'' So enjoy today, Frederica, because by tomorrow, I'll have the formula. Then everyone will eat at my house, and I will rule the world! All hail Vicky. All hail Vick...! ''runs by and unknowingly squashes her Ow! *'Blue:' I'm ready, promotion... I'm ready, promotion... Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Movie Spoof Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Spoofs Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Spoofs Category:Female Style Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Transcripts